


Śmierć

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Angst, Blood, Death, Nogitsune, void!Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Z czasem niósł on ze sobą jedynie śmierć...Prompt 9. "Śmierć"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoiven/gifts).



> Mam spore zaległości, ale uczelnia mnie pochłonęła. Mam nadzieję, że do przyszłego tygodnia wszystko nadrobię i że teksty będą lepsze niż ten ;)

           Zbyt długo wszyscy zwlekali by to przyznać. Chyba nawet teraz nie do końca w to wierzyli, choć dowody były tuż przed ich nosem. To było trudne, by w pełni zaakceptować fakt, iż ich najlepszy przyjaciel był niczym innym jak chodząca śmiercią. To on ją zadawał, jej łaknął. A nikt z watahy nie potrafił tak po prostu podnieść broni i strzelić. Nie chcieli go zranić, nadal uważając go za jednego z nich.  
          Dlatego starali się znaleźć inny sposób. Chcieli go uratować, nie zatrważając jak wiele szkód zostawia za sobą. Nie dostrzegali martwych ciał leżących na jego ścieżce, nie przejmowali się śmierciami jakie zadawał. Jednak wszystko to do czasu... Bo gdy to dotknęło ich osobiście, zrozumieli, że są w tym momencie na straconej pozycji.  
           W chwili, gdy ustał przed nimi, z rękoma umazanymi krwią, mieli jeszcze nadzieję, że gdzieś w środku jest prawdziwy Stiles. Jednak on podniósł broń i zaatakował ich. Nie patrzył kogo rani, nie obchodziło go to, nawet, gdy przebijał mieczem Scotta czy Dereka. Jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej byli rodziną, teraz zaś ogniki radości rozjaśniały jego oczy, gdy tylko dostrzegał więcej krwi.  
          Czy gdyby prawdziwy Stiles był gdzieś w środku, pozwoliłby na to? By niewinni cierpieli w starciu z demonem? Dopiero teraz dotarło do nich, że nie. Ich przyjaciela już dawno musiało tu nie być, a oni stracili jedynie czas szukając dla niego ratunku. Stojąc przed demonem nie mieli już ucieczki, to był ich koniec, bo nawet ich siła nie była w stanie na długo pokonać Nogitsune. Nie, bez rytuału, który odrzucili, bo to zabije powłokę, którą nosił...  
          Stojąc obok nie można było dostrzec na ich twarzach żalu czy pretensji. Jedynie ból, że nie mogli zrobić nic więcej, a ostatnim co usłyszą będzie śmiech ich przyjaciela. Teraz niósł on ze sobą jedynie śmierć i obdarzał nią każdego na swojej drodze.


End file.
